Recent research indicates that bruxism may be treated behaviorally. The proposed research will systematically investigate behavioral treatments. There are three proposed studies. The first experiment will determine whether nocturnal bruxism can be reduced by a contingent awakening treatment. Experimental subjects will be wakened by a specially designed apparatus when they begin to brux. This apparatus gives an objective and reliable measure of bruxing activity. Control subjects' bruxing activity will be monitored, but they will not be contingently awakened. The second study will compare the efficacy of three behavioral treatments for bruxing to a control group. The three behavioral treatment are: (1) contingent awakening, (2) massed practice and (3) EMG biofeedback. The third study will control for awakening. Subjects will be yoked so that experimental subjects will be contingently awakened while controls are non-contingently awakened.